


A Broken Facade

by starchitect



Series: Unbreakable [1]
Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Akira is a Softie, Gen, I love him but he.....frustrates me, Implied spoilers, Protective Akira Howard, anyway enjoy, he worries himself sick over Azure despite being younger, honestly I just wanted Akira to stop being an ass for two seconds, read at your own risk honestly, set after File 06, so I'm taking matters into my own hands, the game does a poor job at illustrating the bond the twins have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “Listen,” Akira begins, voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t have you risking yourself like this. You’re too valuable—to the team, and to me.Especiallyto me.”





	A Broken Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Is Akira out of character? Probably.
> 
> Do I care? nnnnot in the slightest +v+

_ “Psst. Hey. Wake up!” _

Azure’s eyes flutter open at the sound of a voice outside her cell. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and sits up on the cot, squinting through the darkness at a familiar figure.

“...Akira?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Now come on, get up.”

Azure nods, making her way to the front of the cell to face her brother. When he doesn’t speak immediately, she tilts her head in a silent question.

Akira doesn’t respond. He hasn’t even looked her completely in the eye yet. He stands there, eyes fixed on the floor as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. Then, after a moment of brief hesitation, he wordlessly types in a passcode to open the entrance.

“Akira, what are you—”

The younger twin remains silent as he draws her in for a hug, effectively cutting her off. It’s modest, almost reticent, like he’s unsure about going any further than this, but once a few seconds pass, he suddenly tightens his hold like Azure’s going to disappear if he lets go. And Azure still has no idea what this is all about.

“Listen,” Akira begins, voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t have you risking yourself like this. You’re too valuable—to the team, and to me. _ Especially _ to me.”

Ah, so that’s what this is about. Azure would have hung her head in guilt if she weren’t in Akira’s strong embrace. She decides not to say anything just yet.

“We’ve already lost dad… I _ can’t _ lose you, too. I… I don’t know what I’d do if you got yourself killed because you’re too reckless to _ think.” _

Akira’s hold on her falters. The way his arms are slightly trembling means he’s trying not to cry, and that’s enough for Azure to break the hug. Akira puts on a constant act of toughness to avoid feeling weak, and he _ never _ allows himself to cry in front of others—especially her. The fact that he’s disturbed enough for tears means he was probably worried sick over what she and Hal had been doing in secret.

Azure holds her brother by the shoulders, reading his expression. He looks...hurt. Angry, even. Maybe a little betrayed. A part of her wants to tell him everything, to ease his concerns and reassure him that she had good intentions in venturing into Zone 09, but she can’t bring herself to. The things she saw, what she experienced… That has to stay between her and Hal. She doesn’t need to drag Akira into the situation. She might tell him eventually, but...not now.

Akira’s gaze is cast aside. His shoulders are hunched defensively, and Azure can sense the tension in his stance. He sighs heavily and sniffles as tears start to fall from his eyes.

“Just… be careful, okay? That’s all I ask.”

If Azure was planning on saying anything, now would be the time. She gently brushes the tears from Akira’s eyes before bringing him into another hug.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’m supposed to be the one looking out for you.”

“It’s— It’s fine,” Akira chokes out. “I was just...worried. And...m-maybe a little frustrated.”

At this, Azure hugs her brother tighter. She really didn’t need to make him worry, and the fact that it’s _ her fault _ he’s crying only makes the guilt worse. For now, though, she supposes all she can do is promise to do better from now on. Max asked her to take care of Akira; it’s time she did a better job of fulfilling that request.

The next few minutes go by in silence, with the exception of Akira’s muffled sniffles every now and then. Meanwhile, Azure traces comforting circles on his back and occasionally cards her fingers through his hair. She doesn’t even care that her muscles are starting to ache from moving her arm without stopping. She would easily stand here for hours if it meant comforting her brother.

It’s another five minutes before Akira finally withdraws. His eyes are red from crying, and his hair is disheveled from where Azure had combed a hand through it. After a pause, he brings himself to make eye contact and forces a smile.

“Goodnight, sis. I love you.”

Azure smiles back. “Love you too, Akira.”

Akira blinks slowly. “And...thanks. I’m glad you’re okay.”

That said, the younger twin steps back through the entrance to the cell. He types in the passcode to lock the transparent door, but his movements are slower this time.

“Here’s hoping the commander doesn’t keep you locked up for too long.”

Azure nods. “Yeah… Goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

With that, her brother smiles again—genuinely this time—before turning and disappearing down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey welcome to the Astral Chain fandom
> 
> I'm about to fill this tag with fluff whenever school isn't killing me I hope you're ready


End file.
